<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prologue by Bad_Wolf_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785651">Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Writings/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Writings'>Bad_Wolf_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Job At The Arcade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Princesses, Original Work, Sex Arcade - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Writings/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man gets a job offer to work at a secretive arcade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Job At The Arcade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While this prologue does not contain explicit sexual content, further additions to this series will have non/dub consensual sexual content.  This is a complete work of fiction with no connection to the real world.  All characters in this series are a minimum of eighteen, even if they are younger in their original media they are at least eighteen here.  Always check the tags before reading and if any of them are something you are not comfortable with, do not read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mr. L. Abels,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have been chosen as an applicant for a job at the Arcade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please proceed to the enclosed address at 1pm, Wednesday afternoon for an examination and possible job offer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Arcade</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>       Abels had been unemployed for a few months now and was on the verge of losing his small house and was running low on food with no way to resupply.  He had no idea what The Arcade was, or why they were interested in hiring him.  He had been fired from his last job after getting in a fight with an unruly patron.  The man had been hospitalized and Abels had spent three weeks in jail until the case was thrown out on a technicality.  He had lost his job and had essentially been blacklisted from every business in his area.  He didn’t care what kind of arcade this place was or how they had heard of him, he’d take any job they offered.  Even if he had to clean little kids’ sticky handprints off old games.  He was desperate.</p><p>✥✥✥</p><p>      Early Wednesday afternoon, about twenty minutes before his meeting with some representative of The Arcade, Abels was standing in front of the entrance to some concrete office building.  For the third time, he checked the address of the building against the address enclosed in the letter.  It matched, but this didn’t look like any kind of arcade.  Abels frowned as he pushed open the front door.  The entrance of the building was largely empty except for a pretty young blonde woman sitting at a desk.  She smiled professionally at him.  “Hello, sir.  How can I help you?” the pretty girl asked.  She was dressed in a short, tight black pencil skirt with a thin white blouse that hinted at her hot pink bra, the top couple buttons were undone showing an amble amount of cleavage as well as the tops of her bra cups.  Her blonde hair was done up in a tight bun, on her face was like makeup highlighting her natural beauty and painting her pretty lips a light pink that matched her nails.  A nametag on her blouse said “Britney” and hanging from her neck was some kind of key card, white with a purple and orange trim.</p><p>       “I’m here for an interview, I received a letter in the mail,” Abels replied.</p><p>       “Oh!  You must be Mr. Abels,” Britney exclaimed, she clapped her hands excitedly, her breasts bouncing with the motion as she jumped up and beckoned for Abels to follow.  Her sling back heels tapping on the floor as she led him to an elevator and used the key card around her neck to call it.  The doors opened and Britney ushered Abels in the doors shutting behind them immediately.  The elevator had four floors, but Britney didn’t press any of them, instead she slipped the key card into what looked like a crack in the elevator’s wall and the elevator began moving slowly down.  Britney hummed softly and bounced on her heels, offering encouraging smiles.  “So, have you ever been to The Arcade before?” she asked.</p><p>      “No, I’m not entirely sure what kind of arcade this is, the building isn’t what I expected.”</p><p>      “The Arcade isn’t in this building, silly.  Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”</p><p>      “I’ve never really been much of a gamer; arcades aren’t really my thing,” Abels replied.  Britney giggled.</p><p>      “This isn’t like any arcade you’ve ever seen.  I can’t really say too much about it until you’ve been hired, but you won’t find any kids here.  The Arcade allows a lot of things, but not that.  You’re not into <em>that</em> are you?”</p><p>      “What?”</p><p>      “Oh, we’re here!” Britney announced as the elevator chimed and the doors opened.  “Go right through the door at the end of the hall, the boss is waiting for you.”  Abels exited the elevator and followed Britney’s directions, walking right to the door on the end of the hall.  Abels had never been one for nerves or indecision so he went right into the room.  The far wall and two side walls looked like they had windows overlooking the city, Abels wasn’t sure how, seeing as they were underground now, but it was impressive.  In the room was a sturdy conference table, at the end was a man in an expensive white suit with salt and pepper hair, a file sat open in front of him.  Sitting to his right was a woman in a suit jacket and skirt with a polished blouse, she looked far more professional than Britney.  There was a second woman standing off to the side in a white dress with a long jacket and wire frame glasses, she was holding a clipboard and had a small bag hung over her shoulder.  “Hello Mr. Abels, please take a seat,” the man said.  Abels sat at the end of the table, folding his hands in front of him.</p><p>      “We have a position opened up in The Arcade that we think you would be well suited to fill.  We’ve completed very extensive background checks and we think you could be perfect for this job,” the man said.</p><p>      “How did you hear about me?” Abels asked.</p><p>      “We work to keep ourselves aware of possible applicants,” the seated woman replied.</p><p>      “And you’re familiar with my background?” Abels asked.</p><p>      “You mean the arrest?  That isn’t a concern for us.  In fact, you seem quite capable in a fight, which is good as we may require you to take the occasional security job when necessary,” The man said.</p><p>      “So you’re looking to hire me as a security job?”</p><p>      “No, we may require you to do some security work, but that is not the job we want you for,” the seated woman said.</p><p>      “What job do you want me for?” Abels asked.</p><p>      “I’m afraid we need to conduct a few tests first, Mr. Abels.  If you pass you will be offered a generous salary and given the details of your job,” the seated woman said, motioning to the other woman.  She immediately walked over to Abels and sat her bag down on the table in front of him.  She reached in and took out a small device with a needle.</p><p>     “I need to prick your finger, Mr. Abels,” she said. Abels held out his hand to her and she pricked his finger then read the small screen on the device.  After a minute of looking at the results she nodded to the other two.</p><p>      “Excellent,” the man said.  He took a piece of paper out of the file and slid it across the table to Abels.  “That is our offer we will also cover any and all medical expenses or examinations you may need while working for The Arcade.”</p><p>      “This is more than generous, but what job am I supposed to fulfill?” Abels asked.</p><p>      “Do you accept?” the man asked.  Abels looked back down at the offer, a year’s work would not only pay off all his debts, but he would also outright own his house, could buy a new car, and still have a decent savings account.  He needed this job and it was a lot of money.</p><p>      “I do,” Abels said firmly.</p><p>      “Please sign this nondisclosure and we can explain what we are looking for,” the seated woman said, pushing over a thick contract.  “You are not allowed to discuss anything about The Arcade outside of The Arcade, even with people you know to be regular patrons.  You are not allowed to bring in a cellphone, laptop or any type of electronic device that can take images, notes, or recordings.  It should go without saying that you may not take images or recordings of anything within The Arcade.  You are not allowed to bring anything into The Arcade other than clothing.  You will be assigned a locker outside of The Arcade where you can secure any possessions not allowed in The Arcade as well as a locker inside.  This locker you will use to store items such as the walkie talkie we will issue you.  You are allowed to take notes related to your work in a single notebook and pen we can provide, but you may not leave The Arcade with the notebook or pen.  Again, only your clothes are allowed to be taken into and out of The Arcade with you.  That is all.  Any breakage of your contract will result in very serious consequences.”  Abels signed the contract, he wasn’t much for gossip and had never had any trouble following nondisclosures before, so he signed the contract.  The woman with glasses took it from him and added it to her clipboard.</p><p>     “Very good Mr. Abels,” the man said.  “Britney will escort you to the entrance of The Arcade.  We aren’t typically busy during weekday afternoons so it will be the best time for you to start learning the ropes.  We have arranged for one of the Hostesses to show you around and give you the specific details of your job.  We could explain now, but most people find it easier to understand what The Arcade is when they are inside it.”</p><p>      “I’m starting now?” Abels asked.</p><p>      “Yes, unless that’s a problem?”</p><p>      “Not at all,” Abels replied, just as Britney opened the door.  Abels followed Britney out of the conference room and into the room to the left of the elevator, she used her key card to open it, revealing a staircase to some kind of concrete platform below.  On the platform were a set of lockers.  Britney opened one.</p><p>     “When you come in for your shifts, me or one of the other secretaries will bring you down here and open and lock your locker for you.  You will not have a key to this locker, and I will need to make sure you don’t take anything into The Arcade that is not allowed.  When your shift finishes a secretary will be waiting here for you and she will unlock your locker and let you back upstairs.  With Britney watching Abels took out his phone, keys, wallet, watch, and anything he had in his pockets into the locker.  Britney recommended he take off his jacket as well, assuring him he would be given a staff jacket when he arrived at The Arcade.  Abels felt weird leaving his phone and everything else behind, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice.  Britney locked the locker and ushered Abels toward the end of the platform where there was some kind of track.  “There are plenty of entrances to The Arcade throughout the country and even a few others.  They have invented a special sort of transportation to obtain the attractions and it works just as well to transport patrons or employees to The Arcade.”</p><p>      “Like teleportation?”</p><p>       “More using like inter-dimensional doorways that shorten distance or provide entrances to other realities.”</p><p>       “Other realities?”</p><p>       “The attractions largely come from alternate earths.”</p><p>       “Seriously?” Abels asked.</p><p>       “Most don’t believe at first, I certainly didn’t.  But you’ll come around when you get to The Arcade, everyone does.”  A steel capsule appeared, doors sliding open.  Britney gave Abels an encouraging pat on his shoulder and he stepped into the capsule.  There were three plush benches.  A dazzling women with dyed violet hair sat on one of the benches.  She patted the seat next to her and smiled welcomingly at Abels as he sat down next to her.</p><p>       “Mr. Abels, I’m Adley.  I’m a hostess at The Arcade and I’ll be acting as your tour guide for now.  I’ll also be explaining your job and teaching you how The Arcade works.  If you have any questions at any point feel free to ask.”  Adley was dressed in a white dress like a stewardess with a violet necktie and violet heels.  A nametag like Britney’s was pinned to Adley’s dress, “Hostess” was written on it with bold letters, Adley written in smaller script below.</p><p>       “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>       “You too.  All hostesses wear the same uniform, usually this, but sometimes it gets changed up for special events or holidays.  Most staff are dressed in white with violet or orange, the security guards wear jackets that say security.  You’ll be given a staff jacket, but you aren’t required to wear it.  You’ll also be issued a security uniform for any security shifts you may have to take if we’re shorthanded.  With that exception, you won’t be required to wear a uniform, although I would recommend bringing a change of clothes for your shifts just in case.  Hostesses usually work to make sure every stays clean, but accidents happen.  We have full laundry service when needed but it never hurts to be careful.  We’re taking it easy for today, just getting your toes wet,” Adley explained as the capsule began to move, and move quickly.</p><p>       “Are the transports usually this empty?” Abels asked, they were the only two people in the capsule.</p><p>       “This one is, it’s only for staff and there aren’t too many in this area.  The ones that transport guests are usually pretty full, but The Arcade is never very busy during weekday afternoons, but on the weekend nights its packed.  Most of our attractions are going to be on a rest shift now.”  The capsule was slowing down, Abels was about to find out exactly what The Arcade was.  “They want you to be working discipline and breaking in mostly.  Some attractions have a bit of an attitude problem and need to be corrected and the new acquisitions always need a little breaking in, so they don’t give the patrons an attitude.  But for now let’s focus on showing you around The Arcade.”  The capsule stopped and opened its doors.  Adley and Abels walked out and into a room like the one Abels had boarded the capsule in.  A woman dressed similarly to Britney was standing by the lockers, she opened one when Adley and Abels approached.  Adley took out the walkie talkie and clipped it to Abels belt and handed him an earpiece that was connected to it.  Abels put it in his ear.  “We can provide anything else you might need for your shifts.  You also will receive free food and drinks, just show your ID when you order.”  Adley clipped an ID to Abels shirt.</p><p>       They left the locker room and rode an elevator up with the secretary.  They stepped off into a nicely furnished room with a woman in a long white coat.  “Whenever you enter The Arcade you’ll have to get your blood checked.  They don’t want the patrons or staff giving anything to the attractions.  Since they already tested you, you don’t have to do it again.  But before every shift you will have to get your finger pricked before you can go in,” Adley said, Abels nodded in reply.  The secretary unlocked the door and they were inside The Arcade.  It looked like they were outside, but the sky was just the same kind of smart glass that the conference room had used.  Adley explained that all the booths were enclosed in the same glass, it was kept clear when attractions weren’t in use, but would turn opaque when in use, unless the patron requested differently.  She then continued to explain that Abels would be given access to a VIP room for use when he was conducting his work.  They hadn’t gotten too far into The Arcade yet and the booths were mostly empty so Abels still wasn’t sure what exactly The Arcade was for, at least until they reached an occupied booth.  There was a porcelain skinned woman with short black hair held in a red ribbon, dressed in a dress with a blue bodice, yellow skirt, and red details on the sleeves paired with white stockings and blue slippers.</p><p>       “It’s a cosplay sex arcade?” Abels asked.</p><p>       “The Arcade is a bit more than your average sex arcade, and that isn’t a cosplay.  The ones in charge figured out how to create portals to alternate realities where characters from our movies and comics are real.  That’s Snow White, the real Snow White,” Adley replied.</p><p>       “That’s unbelievable.”</p><p>        “I know.  No one believes it at first, but you’ll come around.  Snow never needed too much discipline, she put up a bit of a fight in the beginning, all of them do, but Snow learned her place pretty fast,” Adley said, leading Abels into the booth with Snow White.  There was a cord attached to the floor that went through her wrist restraints and connected to an O-ring collar around her neck.  The bodice of her dress was torn to show off her breasts with small pink nipples.  She was on her knees, skirt torn as well to show off her panties, which had a large rip that bared her pussy.  Her lipstick, a deep red, was smudged and there were thin streaks of black under her eyes.  A hostess was cleaning semen off her chin and chest.  “Snow behaves herself so well she doesn’t even need to be gaged,” Adley said sweetly, patting Snow’s cheek gently.  Snow remained silent with a distant look in her eyes.</p><p>       “If she keeps behaving, she’s going to be rewarded,” Snow’s hostess said proudly as she wiped off Snow’s breasts.  Abels knelt down in front of Snow White.  She looked just like an adult version of the Disney princess.  It wasn’t enough to make him believe in this whole alternate realities story, but it was strange, and it only got stranger as Adley showed him around.  After a few hours of showing Abels around the mostly empty arcade she announced she knew a booth that would convince Abels this wasn’t just costumes and cosplay.  Abels was doubtful but he followed Adley through the maze of booths until they arrived at the one Adley was looking for.  She checked the screen of her small tablet and smiled.</p><p>       “Here we are,” she announced excitedly.  There was no line to the booth, they had only seen three or four patrons while they were walking around The Arcade.  The bottom of this booth was set down about a foot into the ground and filled with water.  There was a path leading to a flat rock where the attraction was tied up.  She had long red hair and fair skin with a green tail.  A mermaid.  She was completely naked save for the ropes that were keeping her in place.  One rope was tied around her mouth to gag her, another tied her arms to her back and her kept her wrists together, wrapping above and below her breasts.  She had a very petite body, with a small waist and narrow hips.  Her breasts were on the smaller side, but very firm and perky.  There was a final rope tied to her tail, just below her fins, holding a sign that said, “Very Fresh, 500/hour”. </p><p>       “Go ahead and touch,” Adley said, giving Abels a gentle push forward.  He walked down the path to the mermaid.  He touched her tail; it was smooth and wet from the saltwater.  Abels felt where her skin met her scales.  There wasn’t any seam, nothing to show that the tail was latex or anything else.  It really seemed to be a part of her.  Abels pinched the tip of her fin and she shuddered.  It was real.  She was actually a mermaid.  A real mermaid.  This place was real, and he worked in it.</p><p> </p><p>       This would be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by artwork by Sabu<br/>For adults 18+</p><p>Snow White: https://thesabu.com/comic/sex-arcade-booth-154-snow-white/</p><p>Ariel: https://thesabu.com/comic/daily-005-ariel/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>